


Доброе утро

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Эриния Шепард [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), F/M, Fluff, Renegade Commander Shepard, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая утренняя зарисовка, навеянная вот <a href="http://angua33.deviantart.com/art/Green-dream-417571727">этим артом</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро

Наверное он спит очень чутко, когда ложится спать там, в своей каюте. Наверное так было последние десять лет, когда он был один. Но здесь, рядом с ней, он иногда может повернуться к ней спиной и, спрятав лицо в подушку, просто крепко спать и не реагировать на ее перемещения по каюте. Когда она впервые проснулась раньше него и встала, чтобы сходить в ванную, она не сразу поняла, что собственно произошло. И только когда вернулась и обнаружила, что он так и не переменил позу, так и лежал, оставив спину неприкрытой, даже без символической защиты в виде одеяла, она наконец осознала, насколько он ей доверяет. Обычно он всегда выглядел собранным, готовым к действию, словно заряженная винтовка - только на курок нажать и раздастся выстрел, скупые экономные движения не позволяли усомниться в его полном самоконтроле, но спящий в ее кровати Тейн был расслаблен настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для человека. “Для дрелла”, - поправила она себя мысленно. И сейчас, когда она не видела его лица, он был похож на обыкновенного мужчину, который ради какой-то прихоти украсил все тело татуировками и сменил цвет кожи. “И зачем-то вживил в кожу на голове и руках эти роговые вставки.” Но если не присматриваться слишком внимательно, можно счесть их своеобразным пирсингом. В конце концов, Джек надругалась над своей кожей не меньше, но кого это волнует. По крайней мере, точно не ее командира.

Шепард стало немного совестно от этих мыслей. Они напоминали ей о тех временах, когда о совместной работе с другими расами она даже помыслить не могла. Ее ксенофобия могла бы сделать ее идеальным солдатом “Цербера”, попади она к ним вовремя. Но она попала в Альянс, потом в N7, и наконец в команду Андерсона. Первый капитан “Нормандии” хорошо понимал, что будущий Спектр не должен тратить ресурсы на преодоление отвращения к инопланетянам и решил эту проблему, в нужный момент упомянув при ней психологический тренинг повышения эффективности. Разумеется он мог бы ей просто приказать, но намек сработал не хуже, поэтому к моменту миссии на Иден Прайм Шепард реагировала на турианца-Спектра как на любого другого старшего по званию, который должен выдать ей характеристику. Она достаточно быстро сработалась с новыми членами команды, но ей не приходило в голову, что может быть что-то кроме “эффективной работы”. Она вообще не думала на эту тему, пока не начала заходить в каюту Тейна намного чаще, чем это требовалось для выполнения миссии.

Он все-таки очень похож на человека, особенно со спины. Но это уже давно не имеет значения. Шепард привычно взглядом пересчитывает выросты на его руке, снова получается ровно одиннадцать, все на месте. На месте симметричные, напоминающие татуировки полосы, шрамы, нарушающие эту симметрию, аккуратные ушные гребни и скрытые сейчас от взгляда коралловые складки под ними. Главное, он сам - здесь. Пока еще здесь.

Помедлив еще мгновение, она подходит к кровати и ложится рядом. Пальцы сами тянутся пересчитать выросты еще раз, один за другим, нежно погладить зеленую плотную шероховатую кожу между ними, еще раз убедиться, что все это - по-настоящему. От ее прикосновений Тейн просыпается и поворачивается к ней лицом. У людей не бывает таких глаз, люди другие на ощупь, и, странное дело, все эти отличия в очередной раз приводят ее в почти непристойный восторг. Губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. Тейн наконец поворачивается целиком и раскрывает ей объятия. Шепард прижимается к его груди, и говорит ему:  
  
\- Доброе утро.


End file.
